The Informant's Ocean
by ChainedThoughts
Summary: This is a tale of the almost everyday life of an Informant in his playground; Ikebukuro. The meetings of Devils and Angels that would set the balance of nature a little tipsy.


**Kyahou~**

**This is not my first time writing a fanfic but anyway, I'm writing this for a friend~**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

~The Past. ~

7:30AM, Monday. 20xx.

That was the time shown upon Orihara Izaya's phone as he stares at it while sitting on top the school building. It's the start of his first week in high school. He had decided to try out Raira Academy that seems to have piqued his interest in a way. He knew that he was going to have a lot of fun manipulating the school and inflict chaos upon his beloved humans.

"Seems like there's a change in the wind." He snickered and pockets his phone when he felt the feeling of something strange yet thrilling coming his way.

In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something that caused his heart to stop beating for a moment. His attention was captivated by someone that he was quite sure he didn't know of and judging from her clothes, he knew she was a foreigner. Her long, flowing hair just past her waist was the colour of cherry blossom petals and at that moment he knew how much fun he'll have tormenting her until her hair would be stained the crimson colour or blood instead of the soft cherry blossom petals.

The maiden who he was gazing upon felt someone watching her as her eyes searches for it and just as her head tilts up towards the roof, the feeling was gone since there was no one there.

"Ojyou-Sama?" One of the staff members calls out to her. Her lips curls into a mischievous smile, shaking her head to reassure them there was nothing wrong.

"It's nothing. Will you show me where the Principal's Office is?" Her voice as cold as ice, addressing the staff members as they simply bowed and led her inside the school. How amusing, she thought to herself.

~8.00A.M, First Period. ~

Orihara Izaya doesn't often go to class, actually it was more accurate to say that he goes to school only to mess with a certain protozoan that he met via Shinra during the opening ceremony of his first day in school. Shinra and Izaya's meeting was quite a while back in middle school some say, although their relationship is not really as friends nor comrades nor anything of the sort. Izaya doesn't really care about anyone, not even himself yet somehow Shinra seems to not mind the informant's company.

"Everyone, settle down. It's a little late as classes started last week but we have a transfer student." The homeroom teacher stated this particular morning that Izaya happens to be present. The Homeroom teacher is a stout, plump of a man with a bald lining and a friendly face although deep down he's just a scared little mouse of his students and peers. "Come on in, Nightray-San."

And with that, the person from earlier who was wearing such clothes that stands out is now wearing the Raira Academy uniform. Her hair was now tied in a side braid with a dark blue ribbon to hold on to it. The new comer's pink hair colour was already standing out as it is but it was her eyes that captivated the class. It was as though they were staring into a marble that held the entire ocean within it. The entire class, including Izaya was speechless though the informant was speechless for other reasons.

"Iris Nightray." She spoke with an icy cold tone and bows almost royal like. "I am pleased to meet your acquaintance. My apologies for arriving late, I had to cancel my flight to attend a meeting."

The moment she mentioned her name, the whole class was in an uproar of excitement because it was not something common for someone from the Four Great Dukedoms to transfer to Raira of all places. Of the four, it was said that the Nightray Dukedom is the most fearsome and that it was being led by the youngest daughter.

"So that's the Duchess, ne?" Izaya snickers softly to himself, watching the pinkette closely as she makes her way towards a seat by the window and right next to his. "Pleased to meet you, Iris Nightray."

His smile wasn't something that most people would want to see as it usually means that he's up to no good but the pinkette didn't seem to feel any hatred coming from him. She didn't exactly return his smile as her expression was blank and nodded at him.

"The pleasure is mine, Orihara Izaya." It was a surprise that an outsider knew his name as the other students gawked at her like fishes about to swallow their meal. Iris noticed this and emits a soft sigh from her lips. "I had gone through the student data before coming here earlier so it would not be a hassle once I arrive." Just as her voice was cold, her personality seems colder as though there was a barrier surrounding her.

"This is going to fun indeed." Izaya whispers softly to himself mostly.

Fated meetings don't happen often, to most people it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and somehow the meeting between the Demon and the Angel was necessary. This is their story and how they shaped their world together with the promise of chaotic fun for both of them. It was perhaps the only time that Izaya has found the target he needed other than Shizuo oddly enough but he decided it was best.

~Chemistry Class~

It was during these times that the Duchess was usually seen gazing out the window. Chemistry was not in her interest though she did ace the practices perfectly and her responses to the teachers were always the same when asked;

"I have no desire to learn it when I'm already advanced in my studies. My apologies for not informing sooner, please do continue with your lectures."

Izaya's eyes were always watching her every moment like a hawk ready to pounce on its pray though Izaya was probably thinking of using her in some way but the woman was far too smart and cunning as he was which annoyed him a little bit. It also made him quite impressed at the same time. During classes the teachers didn't really bother to ask him to do any form of work in case they get on his bad side which is never a good idea. Shinra who was in Izaya's class was having too much of a fun time though he did mention that their new classmate is sometimes hard to approach and it felt like she had something to hide.

"Something to hide?" Izaya asked when Shinra confided (well it wasn't really confiding if the informant already knew about it) in him about it.

"It feels that way, doesn't it? She's no ordinary student and I don't think she's here for school either. It's like she's waiting for something or observing someone's movement. Why else would she be here?"

"Hmm." Now that got the informant thinking and his crimson hues were almost shimmering with excitement. Those who knew of him or heard of him were always careful not to be the one who inflicts this sort of fun for him or its their school life (and most likely their life) that would be effected.

The Duchess did not hear them much to Izaya's dismay but it didn't matter since this need careful planning so he didn't pay any more attention to her for the time being but Shinra caught a glance of her lips curling to a smile.

_Did she really not hear us? That smile felt cold._ He thought to himself but brushes it off when the bell rang for lunch and he quickly follows Izaya as he didn't want to be alone in case she came up to him for a talk.

It took them about a week or so to plan everything (mainly Shinra's work) while Izaya was busy playing with Shizuo. Every day there was a number of damaged property because of their cat and mouse fight and every day, the bubble gum coloured hair Duchess kept watching them with an interest that didn't really show upon her face but it was there all the same.

"Are they always like that?" She asked Shinra one day while Izaya and Shizuo were having a row at the courtyard. She was leaning against the table by the window as her eyes stayed focused upon the two males.

"Majority of the time." Shinra noticed that she didn't look at him nor did she ask about a certain informant's plans in regards to her. There seemed to be a wall around her or a barrier of sorts that didn't really allow anyone to approach her. Her hair neatly tied with a ribbon, her clothes were always tidy and well ironed, she didn't wear socks like everyone else; they were leggings that went well with her modified school shoes that were black ankle high heels compared to other girls. "Why are you here, Miss Nightray?" He found himself asking after clearing his throat.

"In this school? I am waiting." She says calmly. Her eyes finally gazing at Shinra with a smile. "But I believe you already knew that, I shall be looking forward to what you and Orihara have planned for me. I assure you that it would quite useful to past the time."

~Present Time. ~

It's been almost ten years since Shinra thought about the first time he met a certain Duchess. He couldn't recall as to why he thought of her but it was possibly because Celty was having tea with her while he's fixing up Izaya's wound that the two of them are keeping quiet about how he got it. The bruises were easy to figure out since he had gotten it from Shizuo but the other wounds seem to be a week old at least. Shizuo had arrived earlier to be bandaged up by Shinra and with Iris around the two of them wouldn't dare hurt one another or it was her they'd be dealing with and that's even worse.

"I'll give you some medicine for the pain but the wounds would take a longer time to heal so don't do anything that would open them again." Although Shinra spoke to Izaya, it was Iris he wanted to tell it to so that Izaya would 'maybe' listen or something but it only caused the informant to grumble a little though he smiled his usual smile.

"I assure you that Izaya-Sama doesn't need me to babysit him each time. I can't believe I had to deal with his mess during my visit, how rude." She sighs softly in annoyance, sipping her tea.

"You always say that, Iris-Chan but you seem quite happy to have been a part of it." Izaya smirks at her.

"I'm going to pulverize you and rub salt on that wound if you utter any more nonsense, Orihara Izaya." There was electricity in the air so Celty taps Iris's shoulder to get her attention and possibly ease her intent to murder in Shinra's apartment. "What is it?"

[You came here to visit Izaya? How long are you staying this time, Iris-San?] The Dullahan types away on her PDA before showing it to the Duchess who smiles at her.

"I came here about a week ago for work. I should be in Ikebukuro for a while longer as I have a few things I need to settle." She replied without revealing much about her work.

"You were already here for a week? Shizuo didn't tell me anything about it." Shinra knew that whenever Iris flew to Japan, she would stay with Shizuo though sometimes she did stay with Izaya.

"She stayed with me this time since Namie-San wasn't around to do my laundry." Izaya answered for her and got up for a stretch, checking to see if he's good to walk while not opening up any old wounds.

"Don't you mean you called me because you looked to be dying and needed someone to bandage you up?" The Duchess rolls her eyes at his dishonesty yet again and the informant snickered at her in annoyance that she was right but didn't say anything.

"Izaya-Kun, you have an issue." Shinra felt bad for him and Celty only shook her head.

"In any case, I thank you for having me over for tea, Shinra although I'm not too happy about the state of your kitchen. Please do something about the beakers in the fridge as well as I do not intend on dying of poison in your apartment."

"I-I see… Sorry about that, Iris." He wasn't quite sure if he should happy hearing that but shrugs it off. "So where are you two going after this? You need to rest up, Izaya-Kun."

"I'm taking him to eat at Simon's place. His kitchen might as well not have been built since there's nothing there and I would prefer it if he ate more." Iris finished her cup of tea before standing up.

[Will you be free around this week? We could have some time for ourselves as well, Iris-San.] Celty asked, usually when Iris was in town the two of them would drag Shizuo out for some parfaits and talk about animals.

"I'll let you know when I'm free. I miss you terribly, Celty." Her smile softens as she heads to the door with Izaya beside her. "I'll be seeing you, Shinra."

The two of them left Shinra's apartment and headed straight to Russia Sushi for a bite to eat which the two of them had already planned until Izaya saw an opportunity to play with Shizuo while Iris drank a cup tea while waiting for the two grown men to finish their little game. It was quite a tedious matter for her and it was only after she noticed that Izaya's movements had slowed down due to his wounds opening up that she intervened and stopped them.

"Oh Izaya. Eat sushi? Sushi good." A large Russian man with a smile, towering over both the informant and the Duchess with a flyer of the shop. His Russian accent Japanese was easy enough to understand though he over pronounce most words which made certain people actually uncomfortable.

"Hello Simon." Iris waves to him.

"Oh Iris. How good it is to see you. Eat sushi?"

"How about our usual table, Simon?" Izaya tells him and the Russian nodded, showing them inside to their table that has the view of the entire shop without being seen. A favourite of the informant to observe his beloved humans.

"Eat sushi?" Simon hands them each a menu and smiles.

"I'll have my usual, Simon." Izaya didn't need to look at the menu since he's always ordering fatty tuna no matter where he went to eat.

"I'll have the sashimi set if that's okay with you Simon. I'm ordering California rolls for Izaya-Sama as well so that will be all." She returns the menus and smiles at Simon who bowed and left to take their orders.

"And why am I having California rolls?"

"Because I said so and because you need to eat more if you wish to recover faster. The faster you recover, the faster I'll stop nagging at you." She added before Izaya could even protest about his wounds. "If you be a good boy and listened to me like I told you then you wouldn't have to play with Shizuo and opened up your wounds." She sighs tiredly.

"I can't understand the protozoan's way of thinking and it wasn't my fault he came sniffing me out."

"Wasn't that because /you/ went to seek him out?" The Duchess folds her arms and gazes at him sternly. The informant sighs and nodded in defeat though usually he would have a million excuses as to why he needed to annoy Shizuo but Iris was not someone who could believe anything he says fully. She was too smart for him.

"Why are you here anyway? You told Shinra that it was because I called but you didn't tell him that you were already here prior to that, so why are you here?"

"My business is my own. It was by chance that you called actually, I was planning on doing the same thing. I need information on someone and you're the only informant I can trust." Trust was not really what she felt, it was more like she respected his abilities and skills but she didn't like the way he used it. Not that it was any of her business of course.

"So Iris Nightray is my next client. This would prove interesting." His usual devilish smirk returns, leaning his cheek against his palm. "What do you need to know?"

~End of Prologue~

* * *

><p><strong>There, prologue ended.<strong>

**I don't really know if it's any good but I'm working on the next chapter for now. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read it anyway. ^^**


End file.
